


S a n i t y T a l e

by Goldenstar96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenstar96/pseuds/Goldenstar96





	S a n i t y T a l e

 

> Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:

 Humans and Monsters.

 

One day, a war broke out between the two races.

 

The monsters, too scared to fight, immediately surrendered.

 

Despite them surrendering, the humans still forced the monsters underground with a magic spell.

 

One day, a human falls into the Underground.

They're greeted with.. not the most pleasant of sights.

 

A monster by the name of Asriel timidly helps them up, and leads them to his home.

 

The Dreemurr Family cares for the fallen child, until they are accidentally poisoned.

 

Asriel takes the fallen child to the flowerbed near their home,  
knowing that the humans would dislike if they saw him with a child in his arms.

 

The humans notice this, and attack Asriel.

 

This event causes the Underground to go into a state of paranoia.

 

The Dreemurr family disbands.

 

A few years later, another human falls into the Underground.

 

The monsters treat them as if they were a threat.

 

When the human reached the Royal Lab, the current Royal Scientist asked if they could help them with something.

 

The human agreed, and thus could not proceed farther into their journey.

It is unknown what happened to that human to this day.

 

The same pattern would repeat with the other fallen children.

 

But nobody would understand what happened to them.


End file.
